


Working

by thomintnewt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, Lams - Freeform, Library AU, M/M, but imma do it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomintnewt/pseuds/thomintnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens works the same shifts at the local library like a broken record, that is until he sees a cute college student and decides to rearrange his schedule in the hopes of meeting him. (not complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was back again.

Laurens had the night shift for the second time this week, and the same student was there until closing time. Now that he thought of it, the kid was there before he got there too.

Interesting.

John took his time sweeping his eyes across the room, which was now completely empty, except of course those already mentioned, and Lafayette, his friend and fellow employee. For some reason, his eyes stuck onto the studious young man.

Now that he took the time to look, he realized that they were probably around the same age and that he was pretty cute.

He was. Really cute.

 _Dear god, pull yourself together Laurens_.

He didn't even realize he had been staring until Laf whispered in his ear, "Pardon me if I am wrong, mon ami, but I was told that it is rude to stare in America..."

Laurens jumped up, eyes widening, and whisper shouted, "God Laf!" Then more quietly, "Was I really staring?"

Laf nodded, smirking.

Groaning, he facepalmed and glanced back up to see that Attractive Boy was now staring at him. His heart jumped, and then noticed the annoyed expression on his face. His own face turned red, from guilt, he told himself, and upon seeing this, the other boy smirked pointedly before returning his attention to his textbook.

The clock showed that it was fifteen minutes until closing, so John cleared his throat to inform the one straggler left. Turns out, this wasn't necessary, as a young woman rushed like a whirlwind and said, "Alexander! You've been here for _hours_ , it's time to go."

The man, Alexander, John reminded himself, opened his mouth to answer when the woman said, "Alex don't you dare argue! Eliza said you left around three, and now it's almost nine! She was really worried."

"For the last time Angelica, I-"

"Shut up, we're going home so you can apologize to Eliza for being such a goddamned mess."

And with that, Alexander was dragged out by the ear, scrambling to collect his books and notes.

John watched him go, long brown hair swishing with every rushed step, before turning back to Laf, who was staring at him pointedly.

Before John could even ask, Laf turned and spoke over his shoulder while walking away to clean up, “He comes in every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday in the afternoon.”

John laughed and replied, “Thanks Laf.” 

Now he had to convince his coworkers that he _needed_ the extra hours. In a way, it was true.

He had to know more about Alexander. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a nerd with a gross crush on the librarian and everyone knows.

Exams have passed, yet for some reason Alex was still drawn to the library more and more often, and he ended up staying until close (or whenever Angelica came for ass) every time.

It definitely wasn’t because he liked flirting with the guy behind the desk. The one with nice hair and freckles. That he constantly snuck glances at. Nope.

Today Alex decided he would check something out again, craving a chat with that worker, John… he’d practically could picture his little name tag. He swiped a copy of a history book titled _Colonies to States: A Detailed Study on the American Revolution and the Founding Fathers_.

“Hello, John, is it?” he pretended to check his name tag, as if he hadn’t spent the last week drooling over him. “I have two things to check out.” With that, he placed his book onto the counter. Poor innocent John looked confused.

“I thought you said two items…?”

“Ah, the other "item” would be you, my dear librarian.“ Alex threw in a wink for good measure. The other man had the good grace to turn pink and mumble something under his breath.

"Here’s your book.” He slid it across the counter, and then, with the cutest grin to ever grace Alex’s eyes, said, “See you around, hope you enjoy your book.” And then he winked.

W I N K E D. At Alex.

He almost swooned. Alex then scooped up his book and turned around to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

 

“Omigod, Eliza, he winked at me?????”

“Alex, hun, please slow down. Who did what?”

“That-”

“Cute librarian you’ve been stalking and therefore not spending ANY TIME with us?” Angelica’s voice floated in from the background.

“Exactly!”

“The one you’ve been ranting to me about almost every night?” Peggy’s voice came from the other side.

“His face is impossibly cute, okay?”

Eliza’s soft giggle could be heard. “Oh boy, you’ve got it bad.”

“I do,” Alex moaned. “I checked out a boring ass book just to talk to him.” Angelica laughed.

“What about?”

“Eliza, at least warn me next time I’m on speaker, and it was a history book. Founding fathers and such.”

“Gross.” Alex nodded, even though he knew they couldn’t see him.

“Am I right to assume you’ll go back to stalk him tonight, or are you actually going to spend time with us?”

“Ang!” Alex moaned, “Get off my back. And neither. I have a paper to write.”

“Alex!” All three sisters yelled at once.

“I know for a fact that paper isn’t due until next week,” Eliza sang.

“You’re going out with us tonight!”

“We’re celebrating Hercules getting a job,” Angelica added hopefully.

“Pick you up at six!” Peggy said before hanging up, giving him no time to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long, but I have school and I’m generally a pretty slow writer to begin with.  
> Thanks for reading~  
> Prepare for all the cliches <3 and slight angst <333333 which i probs can't write well... eh

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this??? Idk but lemme know what you think bc I need feedback.  
> ~Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
